


Наш отпуск в Норвегии

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Schmoop, set in 1884, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: История о домике в лесу, в котором обмениваются рождественскими подарками (хотя и странными), и о том, как Уотсон получает травму во время катания на лыжах, из-за чего его нога болит в канун Нового года (и на этом неприятности заканчиваются), но в конечном итоге всё складывается хорошо.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Наш отпуск в Норвегии

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "Our Norwegian Holiday" ( https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/52066339 ) by mightymads

В конце 1884 года я успешно завершил дело, которое впервые в моей карьере касалось королевской семьи. Щедрого вознаграждения от царствующей семьи Голландии оказалось достаточно, чтобы взять отпуск, поэтому мы с Уотсоном отправились в Норвегию на неделю, намереваясь отпраздновать там Рождество и Новый год.

Я давно хотел понаблюдать за северным сиянием, подробно перед этим изучив данное явление в литературе. Яркие рассказы Уотсона только разожгли моё любопытство. Он много где побывал, мой Уотсон. Помимо поездок в Индию и Афганистан во время своей военной службы, он побывал в Арктике на борту китобойного судна в качестве корабельного хирурга в нежном возрасте двадцати лет. В то время как я, до того как моя практика приобрела международный размах, кроме Франции не был за границей больше нигде.

Мы сняли домик в небольшой деревне недалеко от города Тромсе, чтобы в уединении насладиться обществом друг друга. Было восхитительно приятно видеть Джона раскрасневшимся во время наших прогулок на морозном воздухе, его глаза сверкали, а лицо светилось от восхищения заснеженными вершинами гор. А поскольку это было время полярной ночи, мы могли оставаться в постели столько, сколько пожелаем. Именно так мы и провели Рождество.

Никто из нас не потрудился купить подарки друг другу заранее, поэтому мы полагались на ассортимент товаров, предлагаемых Тромсе. Я подарил Джону особенно яркий джемпер в стиле норвежских рыбаков. Надев его, он легко компенсировал отсутствие ёлки в нашем домике. 

Его подарок мне также оказался вязаным предметом одежды и довольно красочным. Он ухмылялся, как озорной мальчишка, пока я его разворачивал. 

– Вы меня смущаете! Где, чёрт возьми, вы это нашли? – спросил я, уставившись на нечто похожее на варежку, предназначенную для интимных частей мужской анатомии.

– А как вы думаете? – Джон пожал плечами.

– Должно быть, это лавка диковинок возле городского рынка, – пробормотал я и по его довольному выражению лица понял, что моя догадка верна. – Боюсь даже спросить, как называется этот предмет одежды.

– Согревающий носок для пениса, – невинно подсказал он. – А вы не хотите это примерить?

Я нахмурился, но он слишком хорошо меня знал, разделяя мою любовь ко всему причудливому и выходящему за рамки условностей. Достаточно сказать, что я действительно примерил эту вещь. А потом мы так ей увлеклись, правда только в уединённом загородном доме – разумеется, в лондонской квартире такое уже не могли себе позволить.

Что касается северного сияния, то нам всё ещё не очень с ним везло, но меня это не очень беспокоило. Без искусственного освещения почти всегда стояла кромешная тьма, только снег отражал серебристый свет луны. Рука об руку мы с Джоном любовались звёздами во всей их красе: такого неба никогда не было видно в городе.

В короткие сумеречные часы мы научились кататься на лыжах. По какой-то причине, несмотря на свой предыдущий опыт, Джон испытывал больше трудностей в овладении этим навыком, чем я. Это подстёгивало его соревновательную, спортивную жилку, и иногда он слишком много от себя требовал. Однажды мы оказались на вершине крутого холма, и я, по своей самонадеянности, решил спуститься по самому короткому и быстрому маршруту, хотя существовал более безопасный, пусть и более медленный путь.

Это был захватывающий спуск, который будоражил мою кровь, с ветром в лицо и на огромной скорости. В мгновение ока я оказался у подножия холма, и восторг от этого был лучше, чем от любого наркотика. В своём возбуждении я слишком поздно понял, что Джон собирается последовать за мной. Слова предупреждения замерли на моих губах, когда он стал спускаться по крутому склону. Я смотрел на него, и моё сердце бешено колотилось. Сначала казалось, что всё в порядке, и он контролировал направление, в котором спускался, но потом вдруг потерял равновесие и упал, потеряв лыжные палки и сломав лыжи. Я был в ужасе и не хотел верить, что это происходит. Я ничем не мог ему помочь. 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, пока он падал, кувыркался и размахивал обломками лыж до самого подножия холма. Наконец он остановился в нескольких ярдах от меня. Я бросился к его неподвижной фигуре и упал на колени рядом с ним. Он застонал.

– Боже мой, Джон, скажите хоть что-нибудь! – взмолился я, вытирая снег с его лица.

Он моргнул, осторожно пошевелил конечностями и сел.

– Вы ничего не повредили? – спросил я дрожащим голосом.

– Удивительно, но ничего, – ответил он недоверчиво. – Если не считать моей гордости.

К моему величайшему облегчению, это оказалось правдой. Когда мы вернулись в домик, тщательное обследование подтвердило, что, если не считать нескольких синяков, он был цел и невредим. 

– Простите меня, – сказал я, прижимая его к себе. – Это всё моя вина.

– Ерунда, – успокоил он меня. – У меня есть своя голова на плечах, и мне следовало быть осторожнее.

Джон Уотсон – упрямый человек. Он не бросил лыжи и продолжал тренироваться в последующие дни, пока мы не стали кататься одинаково хорошо. Однако по моему настоянию мы больше не повторяли этот опасный подвиг.

Всё было в порядке, пока в канун Нового года после лыжной прогулки не напомнила о себе старая рана на ноге Джона. Боль была настолько сильна, что к вечеру бедняга Джон почувствовал себя плохо, но для того, чтобы её облегчить, он выпил только стакан разбавленного водой виски. Он решительно отказался от инъекции морфия, предложенной его коллегой, деревенским врачом. Тут я почувствовал укол совести. Джон был настроен против морфия из-за меня, предпочитая не напоминать и не искушать меня.

После ужина Джон весь вечер просидел у камина, удобно устроившись в кресле и положив ногу на подушку. Не имея возможности играть на скрипке, я развлекал его, как мог, разговорами и рассказами о своих ранних делах. Это, казалось, несколько отвлекло его от боли, и когда он заснул, я отнёс его в постель.

Следующий день оказался не лучше. Джон страдал точно так же; он почти не ходил по домику, если только в этом не было необходимости. Обычно легко передвигаясь, Джон хромал, как обычно, вскоре после возвращения из Афганистана и в очень плохие дни. Как и следовало ожидать, это повлияло на его настроение, хотя он старался оставаться бодрым.

– Вы уверены, что не повредили снова свой _Tendo Achillis_ * во время падения? – мягко спросил я.

– Совершенно уверен. – Он кивнул. – Должно быть, погода резко меняется. Как правило, моя нога чувствительна к ней, но редко до такой степени.

– Может, нам стоит уехать, пока погода не испортилась, Джон? Давайте вернёмся домой или куда-то, где тепло – в Италию, Грецию, куда угодно.

– Но вы ещё не видели северного сияния.

– Это не имеет значения, – сказал я с некоторым раздражением.

– Мы приехали сюда за этим, – настаивал он. – А что, если во время путешествия нас настигнет непогода? Застрять в поезде вряд ли лучше, чем быть здесь.

– Вполне справедливо, – неохотно согласился я.

Действительно, рассуждения Джона оказались верными: к вечеру разразилась сильная метель. Ветер завывал и свистел, яростные непрекращающиеся порывы разбивались о крепкие стены нашего маленького домика, и в окно ничего нельзя было разглядеть, кроме белой клубящейся пелены. С другой стороны, старая рана Джона перестала болеть, когда погода изменилась. В нашем домике было тепло, еды и угля хватало на несколько дней, так что мы наслаждались нашим уединением. Это было само определение отдыха: мы ели, спали, разговаривали и наслаждались друг другом во всех отношениях. Больше делать было нечего.

Третьего января я проснулся в предрассветные часы, словно по какому-то принуждению. Джон тихо похрапывал рядом со мной, но кроме этого тишина была полной: снаружи не доносилось ни звука ветра. Я встал, надел халат и подошёл к окну. Небо было ясным, угольно-чёрным, резко контрастируя с первозданной белизной снега, покрывавшего всё вокруг, насколько хватало глаз. Несколько мгновений я любовался пейзажем, а затем, к моему удивлению, по небу растеклось зелёное полупрозрачное свечение, мерцая, как огромная мантия. Я ахнул, подбежал к кровати и начал трясти Джона за плечо.

– Проснитесь, Джон, проснитесь! – воскликнул я. – Наконец-то! Северное сияние!

Полусонный, он вскочил с кровати. Мы кое-как натянули одежду и бросились к двери, но наружу выбрались с трудом, так как дверь была завалена снегом. Совместными усилиями мы распахнули её и вышли на крыльцо. 

Зрелище, которое нас встретило, было великолепно. Изумрудное пламя заполнило небо, извиваясь и переплетаясь, будто это было живое существо, дикое и своенравное. Белые и пурпурные вспышки то вспыхивали, то исчезали в самых причудливых узорах. Было ли это просто следствием магнитных свойств планеты и ничего больше? Должно быть, за наукой, за самой жизнью скрывается грандиозный замысел, ибо не могло быть простой случайностью, что мне позволили поделиться таким опытом с этим самым дорогим для меня человеком.

Мы смотрели на величественное зрелище, затаив дыхание, завороженные. Когда всё закончилось, мы наконец-то вернулись в тепло нашего коттеджа и снова улеглись спать, счастливые, как дети.

Утром мы решили, что пора возвращаться к цивилизации. Добраться до Тромсе после недавней снежной бури можно было только на собачьих упряжках, так что у нас была очень весёлая поездка с дружелюбными пушистыми спутниками. Мы планировали продлить наш отпуск ещё на несколько дней, отпраздновать мой день рождения в Тромсе, а затем вернуться в Лондон. Однако в отеле, адрес которого мы оставили Скотланд-Ярде для связи, мы узнали, что должны немедленно уехать. Нас ждала телеграмма Грегсона: мы были срочно нужны для нового запутанного дела. 

Это был самый лучший подарок на день рождения от столичной полиции. Что же касается подарка от моего Уотсона, то, учитывая его пикантный юмор и своеобразный вкус, я был весьма заинтригован тем, что он мне ещё преподнесёт.

***

* – Ахиллово сухожилие (лат. Tendo Achillis).


End file.
